


Karaoke Night!

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia manages to drag the team out to a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this all came about because I was listening to OCMS and got a mental picture of drunk Hotch singing "Wagon Wheel". I hope I'm not the only one who gets it :) Let me know what you think of the song choices!
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did I would rock Aaron like a wagon wheel.  
> I also don't own any of the music, of course.

“Oh come on, it’s been ages since we’ve been out together as a team. It’ll be fun!” Garcia enthused from the centre of the bullpen.

Morgan smiled at her broadly and nodded his approval. Clapping a hand on Reid’s shoulder, which nearly knocked the young man off his chair, he whispered, “So what do you say, Pretty Boy, will you be my wingman tonight?”

“I really don’t know what that means,” Reid looked up at his friend perplexed, “but I don’t know about going out. I was thinking about heading home and getting some sleep.”

“Come on, Reid,” Prentiss interjected with a smirk, “sleep is for the weak.”

“I am weak,” Reid pouted and pointed to his skinny arms but then he shrugged. “I’ll make you a deal- if you get Hotch to go out then I will too.” He smiled to himself. He was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.

JJ stepped out of Hotch’s office right at that moment with the older man in tow behind her, “Done!” She grinned broadly and even Hotch allowed a small smile to curve around his tight lips.

“What?” Reid exclaimed and looked around in dismay.

“She twisted my arm,” Hotch grimaced, “and Jack’s away at his grandparents so I really don’t have a good excuse. But I’m only staying for one drink.” He looked at JJ pointedly but she just smiled back at him innocently. She knew that he’d loosen up once they were out of the office.

Rossi appeared behind them and nodded. “So we all ready to go?”

“Yes, sir!” Garcia practically squealed. “I know just the place. You’ll all like it. It’s called Wunderbar and it’s awesome.”

Reid frantically racked his brains for a new excuse. He seriously doubted that he would like a place that Morgan also liked. Whenever his friend dragged him out, it always ended up being to a club that was too loud and crowded with sweaty people trying to grope one another. He felt himself being bodily lifted from his chair to his feet by Morgan and Prentiss and frogmarched to the elevator. He glanced pleadingly back at Hotch but the older man just smiled darkly at him and continued his conversation with Rossi.

The bar was more pleasant than Reid expected. It was dimly lit with low music playing and a well-stocked bar. Garcia grabbed a booth near a small stage where a lone microphone and a stool stood and Reid wondered if there was a concert tonight. He liked live music. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He allowed himself to start relaxing a little more. This week had been tough and they could all use the downtime. It helped when Hotch squeezed in beside him and pressed their thighs together under the table. He knew better than to look over at the unit chief but he smiled as his eyes flicked over the drink menu. Just as they were getting ready to order a dark haired man in an old band t-shirt and ripped jeans jumped onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone and smiled benevolently at the patrons. Reid had a horrible feeling that there was about to be some kind of sacrifice.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday night at Wunderbar. As you all probably know, we have a good long tradition here on Fridays. Karaoke night!” Several people clapped and Garcia wooped. The dark haired man smiled over at her, “Thank you Penny. Now, there are rules. One song each and everyone,” he paused and smiled wolfishly,” and I mean everyone must sing. Have a great night everyone!”

Reid felt his entire stomach cramp and he tried to stand but his knees hit the low table. He looked over at Hotch and was somewhat relieved to see his own panic mirrored in those dark, immovable eyes. “I don’t sing,” Reid blurted out.

“You do tonight, Reid,” Morgan grinned at him.

“Garcia,” Hotch’s voice was dark and warning.

“Please, sir,” Garcia smiled at him and took his hand, “it’ll be fun and a good team building exercise. You’ll love it.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Hotch mumbled but didn’t move. Rossi patted him on the shoulder but he looked quite content with the whole idea.

“So, everyone better get busy choosing their song.”

Hotch raised two fingers and signalled to the waitress who bustled over, “I’ll have a Scotch. No, make it a double. Reid?”

“Give me something with lots and lots of alcohol,” Reid mumbled despondently. The waitress grinned at him. Liquid courage flowed freely here on karaoke night.

“He’ll have the same,” Hotch supplied. He let his hand drop onto Spencer’s thigh discreetly under the table and squeezed. “We’ll get through this,” he whispered into Spencer’s ear.

The younger man snorted, “At least Hankel didn’t make me sing.” Hotch burst out laughing and it took everything he could not to kiss Spencer right there in front of the team. Their drinks arrived and Hotch and Reid joined in the toast with the rest of the team and then knocked their drinks back in one smooth movement. Spencer spluttered slightly but Hotch just held up his hand for two more. So much for just one drink.

Garcia passed around several sheets of paper listing song choices according to genre. Reid placed it down on the table without even glancing at it. He could still pretend that this wasn’t going to happen if he didn’t choose. Garcia was making small excited noises and apparently having trouble limiting herself to just one song. Morgan leaned back in his chair with his choice already made and slipped his beer.

Emily looked over at Spencer and smiled sympathetically. “It’s not my first choice activity, Reid, but it can be kind of fun.” Spencer just snorted and sipped his second drink.

JJ leaned over the dark haired woman and put her hand on Spencer’s arm, “We could sing together if you want, Spence.” Spencer shook his head silently. He was going to avoid this whole thing as long as possible.

“Oh!” Emily perked up at that, “We should sing together Jaje!”

“Yeah,” JJ smiled, “what should we sing?” They leaned their heads together over the song sheet and read quickly.

“Aw, how about Carrie Underwood?” JJ suggested but Emily made a face.

“No country, JJ” she stated firmly. “How about the Clash?”

“I don’t even know who that is. I want to at least know the song. There’s gotta be something we both know and like.”

There was silence for a few moments punctuated with Garcia’s squeals as everyone except Hotch and Reid perused the choices. They linked hands under the table for strength and drank silently. After all they had been through this should be nothing but Hotch was feeling strangely nostalgic for being stuck in the hospital with the LDSK. Reid completed his thoughts in a murmur, “I don’t think shooting anyone in the head will improve this situation.” Hotch growled his agreement.

The dark haired man returned to the stage and Reid glared at him over the rim of his glass. He was clearly a narcissist who was unwilling to admit that he was getting older. He dyed his hair to keep up appearances and dressed like he was about a decade younger than he was. He probably went home with a different girl every night to bolster his ego but was unable to maintain any real relationship. “Alright, so who’s going first?” Penelope jabbed Morgan hard and he stood slowly with a smile.

“I guess that would be me,” Derek moved with easy grace towards the stage and Reid couldn’t help but envy his confidence. He whispered his song to Narcissistic Prick, as Reid was now calling the dark haired man in his head, and sat down on the stool with one leg on the floor. He grabbed the microphone and angled his body towards Penelope who had twisted around in her chair. There was some soft piano music that Reid didn’t recognise and then Morgan started singing. Shit, Reid thought, he was actually not bad. His voice was low and soft. When he reached the chorus Morgan stood up and pointed to Penelope-

# I like the way you work it. No Diggity# He sang at the blonde woman who fanned herself exaggeratedly. When Morgan finished the whole bar clapped and he bowed before returning the microphone and jumping off the stage. Penelope leaped up and threw her arms around his neck before smacking a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh my Chocolate Thunder, you were fantastic.” She grinned around at no one in particular. “Isn’t he just delicious?”

Reid found himself smiling. His glass kept refilling itself in time with Hotch raising his hand and he was starting to feel warm and good. Even his hatred towards Narcissistic Prick was lessening. Some other patrons sang and the team watched or talked quietly. Hotch leaned across to JJ and they discussed Henry and Jack while Emily and Spencer heatedly debated Tom Baker versus David Tennant. Rossi was mumbling to himself about whether to choose My Way or That’s Life like this decision carried the same weight as a profile he was to give. In a sense, Reid thought, their song choice would reflect something about themselves and that made him feel even more nervous. The bar was starting to feel quite hot and he pulled his cardigan off and rolled back his shirtsleeves almost to the elbow.

Garcia was called to the stage and she skipped up the stairs in her high heels. She was as natural a performer as Morgan and the crowd was singing along loudly as she blared into the microphone-

#I want your love and I want your revenge. We could write a bad romance#

Morgan whooped and whistled appreciatively from his seat as she sang and grabbed her hand to lead her back to the table once she was done. She was flushed and breathing heavily as she flopped back down and took a sip of her lime green cocktail. She’d tried to get Reid to drink Green Eyed Monsters once before but he didn’t remember much of that night.

“So what are you going to sing, Junior G-Man?” She smiled over at him but Reid just grimaced and drank a little more. He could feel himself leaning into Hotch a little and the smell of the warm wool of his suit mixing with his aftershave was comforting. Hotch was definitely feeling looser now and he lay his arm along the back of the booth. He was almost holding Reid but not quite. Still Rossi smiled a little smugly at his friend before asking for the millionth time whether Aaron thought he should sing That’s Life of My Way.

“You are such a stereotype, Dave,” Hotch smirked. “You should break out a little. Maybe you should go for some Bon Jovi.”

“I’m from Long Island not New Jersey, Aaron,” the older man drawled angrily. “What are you going to go for?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet,” Aaron admitted tightly.

“Well, you and the genius better start looking. You can’t put this off forever.” Rossi stood up abruptly and made his way to the stage with drink in hand. He sat lightly on the stool and waited for the music to start.

# That’s life. That’s what all the people say #

The girls at the table sang along with him and even Reid was smiling. Hotch waited until they were all turned towards Rossi and pressed a small kiss against Spencer’s soft hair. “We’re going have to pick a song soon,” he whispered.

“Another drink, first,” Reid slurred slightly but sat up straight. Hotch called for two more refills and finally turned his attention to the song sheet. Reid stubbornly waited it out.

“Alright, girls, I guess you’ll be up next as these two still can’t make up their minds,” Rossi smirked as he returned to the table and saw Aaron’s brow furrowed over the song sheet. He was glaring at it like he could intimidate it into non-existence.

“We’re ready!” JJ squealed and dragged Emily from her seat. The older woman didn’t look quite as excited as her friend but she was smiling. Especially, when Morgan wolf-whistled at them once they were on stage. They stood on either side of the microphone and JJ was practically bouncing with anticipation.

# I come home in the morning light, my mother says- “what you going to do with your life?”... Girls just wanna have fun!#

Garcia sang along loudly and the girls on stage danced along. Everyone at the table was laughing and tipsy. As the girls stepped off the stage several guys at the next table offered to buy them drinks, which they politely declined. They slid back into the booth and everyone’s attention was turned to the two remaining singers. Hotch smiled blandly. “I’ve made my choice.” His words were a little bit blurred together and his arm was now resting on Reid’s shoulders. The young man flicked his eyes over the song sheet and then a slow smile formed on his face. “Me too.” He muttered. Hotch grinned at him and suddenly Reid wasn’t sure if they were talking about singing anymore or something to do with Hotch pulling him in a little closer in front of the whole team. It didn’t really matter. Everything felt really nice right about now.

“So who’s going first?” Morgan asked and Hotch shrugged at Reid.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Reid suggested.

“Can you rig that?” Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think so,” Reid smiled back at him. They held their fists out, “One, Two, Three.” Reid’s stone fist was enveloped by Hotch’s paper. The older man held on for a moment and then leered at Reid. “You’re up, Vegas.”

Reid nearly tripped up the stairs but made it on stage. He whispered his song choice and stood in front of the microphone. He was thinking that he maybe should have chosen something a bit livelier but he knew this song. It had been one of his mother’s favourites and Hotch liked calling him Vegas.

# This old town is filled with sin. It will swallow you in, if you’ve got some money to burn #

“What is he singing?” Morgan looked at Hotch confused.

Hotch smiled, “Sin City. The Flying Burrito Boys.” Morgan raised an eyebrow, “Gram Parsons, Derek.” The younger agent nodded but he was still a bit confused by Reid singing country.

“He’s good,” Emily whispered with amazement.

“He’s really good,” JJ added.

“It’s sexy,” Garcia continued as Reid sat on the stool, microphone in hand and his hair falling in his face. The shadows around his eyes made him look as haunted as the song. The bar had gone really quiet as Spencer’s words slurred sexily off his tongue.

“Very sexy,” Hotch added before he was able to stop himself. Everyone turned to him smiling but he traced patterns in the condensation on the table. Reid stumbled off the stage back to their table. He was shaking a little and nearly fell over when Morgan slapped him on the back.

“Didn’t know you had that in you, Pretty Boy,” he smiled at his friend.

“There was a consensus that you were very sexy up there,” Rossi smirked into his drink. Reid smiled shyly and tried to calm his shaking hands with another sip of his own drink.

A few more people went up and the quiet atmosphere was notched up again with a raucous performance of Sweet Home Alabama by a group of frat boys. Hotch was almost hoping he would manage to escape this without performing but once the stage cleared again Garcia looked at him pointedly. He sighed and rose to his feet. “Don’t laugh,” he muttered.

As soon as the fiddles started up, the frat boys jumped up again with a whoop. Hotch smiled and looked a little grateful.

# Headin’ down South to the land of the pines..#

Morgan turned to Reid with a bemused expression, “What is with the two of you and country?” Reid grinned at him.

“Hotch is a good Southern boy at heart,” he murmured.

By the chorus JJ had leapt up too and was dancing in front of the stage with the frat boys.

#Rock me, mama like a wagon wheel. Rock me, mama, anyway you feel#

Hotch may not have thought that he’d be sexy up on the stage but he could feel Reid’s eyes burning into him and he moved his hips a little to the music. Emily cheered her support and pulled Garcia up to dance. The whole bar was moving and singing a-long with Hotch. Rossi and Morgan shook their heads at the Southern enthusiasm while Reid just watched Aaron.

# Caught a trucker out of Philly, had a nice long... talk# Hotch changed the line quickly with a smile and flash of his badge on his belt. The whole bar laughed and the final chorus was thundered by everyone in the room, even Morgan was nodding his head.

Hotch stepped off the stage and the frat boys whooped their appreciation once again as he slid back next to Reid. The young man whispered gently in his ear, “That was strangely erotic, Aaron.” Hotch felt this whisper slide right down to his groin and he pulled Reid into him again before taking another sip of his drink. The group stayed at the bar for a couple more hours before heading out to the parking lot. Rossi and Emily declared themselves fit to drive so Morgan, JJ and Garcia jumped in with Emily while Hotch and Reid got into Rossi’s SUV.

“So, I guess I’m only making one stop,” the older man said with a smile. Hotch nodded and gave directions to his apartment while Reid rested his head on the cool glass and hummed to himself-

# Rock me, mama like the wind and the rain. Rock me, mama, like a Southbound train. Hey, mama, rock me #

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's songs:
> 
> Morgan- Blackstreet "No Diggity"  
> Garcia- Lady Gaga "Bad Romance"  
> Rossi- Frank Sinatra "That's Life"  
> Prentiss & JJ- Cyndi Lauper "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"  
> Reid- The Flying Burrito Boys "Sin City"  
> Hotch- Old Crow Medicine Show "Wagon Wheel"


End file.
